


god knows the world doesn't need another band (but what a shame it would've been)

by cresswell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Badass Ladies, F/M, Girl Band, I hope this does this idea justice, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Scott has his girl band in its entirety, he's not quite sure what to do with it. When he asks Stiles, he snorts and says, "that's what she said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	god knows the world doesn't need another band (but what a shame it would've been)

**Author's Note:**

> the girlband!au was so needed.
> 
> so i did it.

He's trying to start his own label when he meets the girl who sparks his success. Which, they'll both think later, is kind of ironic.

His buddy Derek owns a small hole-in-the-wall recording studio. Scott works there, just as an assistant, but he likes listening in when budding artists are working on something. It makes him want to find his own artists even more.

It's after hours, technically, but Scott and Derek and one or two other people are still milling about. Scott's in charge of clean up, and he's sweeping in Derek's office when suddenly there's a burst of noise.

He follows the sound until he hits the room at the end of the hall, where the dor is ajar and he can just see a pair of feet kicked up on the arm of the couch. When he peeks around the corner, he sees a girl stretched lazily across the couch in question, her dark hair thrown over the opposite arm. She's long enough that she easily stretches along the whole couch, her fingers dancing on the strings of a guitar.

"Um," Scott says. Because it's a very Scott-thing to say.

The girl's eyes jerk open and her fingers skid on the strings, causing a slightly screechy noise. "Sorry! Sorry. I was just going. I know it's technically closing time and all-"

"No," Scott says, surprising them both. "I mean. You're really talented." The girl's cheeks flush. "You got a job?"

The girl shakes her head. "Why? I'm Allison, by the way."

"I'm Scott. Tell me, Allison- if you had the opportunity to make your own album... well, would you?"

* * *

Allison agrees to help him out scout out the next member.

She's a decent singer, but she doesn't have a voice to match her guitar. Scott's heard her play wicked ballads and angry rifts and the way her dark hair flies around her is mesmerizing. Scott decides she was made for rock, or at least _punk_ , and for that reason, he decides they need to find a voice to match.

They're planning on heading to a few local cafes to see if any performers show up, but they stop dead in their tracks when they're waiting for the train.

Scott doesn't even notice at first. He's lounging on the bench at the station, watching Allison blow bright pink bubbles between her pretty pink lips, her feet swinging. He does notice, however, when she grabs his arm, causing his eyes to open just in time to see her bubblegum go _pop_. "Scott," she says, voice hushed. "Look."

He follows her line of vision. Across the tracks, he sees a girl with shiny blonde hair and bright red lips. In her hands are two drumsticks. She's beating it out on the ground, sitting cross-legged, eyes closed like she's losing herself.

"I know we were looking for a singer," Allison says, almost apologetically. "But what's a rock band without a hot drummer?"

They run across the tracks when it's clear, almost giddy at the possibility of expanding their idea, and Scott's got one of his freshly-made business cards in his hand before they even reach the girl. Allison frowns. "How come _I_ didn't get a card?"

The girl hardly acknowledges them, even when they stand right in front of her. They wait patiently until she's done with her rhythm and tucks her sticks safely in her jacket pocket. "Can I help you?"

"Actually," Scott says, seeing Allison grinning out of the corner of his eye, "you can."

* * *

So they've got a guitarist and a drummer, but that doesn't change the fact that they kind of really need a singer. Erica can't sing for shit, and she laughs whenever they tell her otherwise. "Chill out," she says, breathless from her giggling. "The right singer will come along eventually."

Allison rolls her eyes at all Erica's destiny-and-fate shit, and even Scott's getting a litte hopeless.

In the end, it's not until they all head to one of Derek's family's parties. It's formal, apparently, and Allison pulls it off flawlessly, all floral dress fabric and cute tights and loose hair. Erica just trades her jeans for a skirt, and Scott is momentarily worried that Derek will glower and throw her out fro being underdressed

"Hey," Derek says when he finally catches up with them, wearing cologne that smells like the woods and spice. "You're still working on that little project of yours, right?"

Scott nods. "Why, you got something in mind?"

Derek shrugs. "I might. Take a seat. My sister and her friend are about to start."

Scott almost asks _start what_? but Erica shushes him and pushes him down in a chair.

The Hale house is big enough that the family was able to construct a small stage in the main room, and as they watch, the youngest Hale girl and a redhead make their way onstage. The redhead takes her seat on a stool in front of a microphone, and Derek's sister positions herself behind a beautiful- if not slightly battered- piano.

"I'm Lydia, and this is Cora," the redead introduces, all grace and confidence. "We hope you enjoy. And if you don't, well..." she shrugs, splitting into a grin. "Your loss."

They launch into an acoustic cover of a Cults song, and that's pretty much what sells it for Scott. Allison, too, apparently, because she leans close to whisper, "look, it's a two for one deal."

And Scott agrees: they're fantastic. The only problem, though, is that a piano isn't very punk-rock, is it?

Erica punches him in the arm when he asks her.

* * *

Once Scott has his girl band in its entirety, he's not quite sure what to do with it. When he asks Stiles, he snickers and says, "that's what she said."

"Oh, shut up," Scott says, but there's not much bite to it. "I'm serious. I promised them all a fucking awesome band. And they're all really fucking awesome. But I don't want to let them down. I'm new to this."

"Well, you were new at kissing," Stiles says, a teasing grin twisting on his mouth. "But I hear from a certain guitar-playing gum-chewing birdy that you were a natural."

"Oh my god," Scott groans, whacking his head against the wall. "I don't know who I'm going to kill first, you or Allison."

Stiles makes it up a few days later when he's sitting in on a recording session. He takes a break from making heart-eyes at Cora long enough to say "Oh, by the way, Scott, I was thinking maybe I could do publicity for the band." He shoots a rubber band at the ceiling out of sheer boredom. "Just, you know. In case you're interested."

The girls all stutter to a stop, turning to look at Stiles with a look of surprise that matches Scott's. Stiles shrugs, hands up in defense. "What? Believe it or not, I can be useful from time to time."

* * *

They all meet at an ice cream parlor the next day under the expectation on deciding a band name. Scott just kind of lets the girls fight it out amongst themselves, mostly because it's kind of amusing to watch them threaten each other with mouths full of ice cream and chocolate sauce.

"This is ridiculous," Lydia says eventually, throwing her hands up in the air. "How the hell are we ever going to agree on this?"

"Well, you're a girlband," Scott says, all matter-of-fact in a way that makes Cora glower at him. Like brother, like sister. "You're feminine, but you're fiesty as hell. So combine the two."

They think for a few minutes in silence, Erica spooning some of Allison's dessert into her mouth thoughtfully, until the latter straightens up and says "The Alphas."

It's good, that's the thing. It's tough and a little cocky but it's also spunky like the girls. It's perfect. And just like that, they're official.

* * *

Stiles degins their logo and prints out a few posters for their first performance. They were able to book a time at a club, mostly because Lydia had a thing with a worker named Jackson there, but whatever. It doesn't matter _how_ they did it, just that they _did_.

The morning of, they're excited but also nervous as hell, and the combination isn't pretty. Scott swears he doesn't care what they wear onstage, but Lydia is screeching about coordinating colors and they're panicking to the point where they're scurring through the room in their underwear even when the boys are in there.

"For fuck's sake, Lydia," Cora is saying, rolling her eyes. She positions herself in front of Erica, who looks surprisingly like she's going to cry. "Just let her wear her damn leather. It's her body, not yours."

"I could kiss you," Stiles says from where he's splayed on the couch, game controller in hand.

Cora studiously ignores him.

Lydia stomps her foot like some sort of overgrown dramaqueen. "I don't care about her leather! It's just going to look weird if she's decked out in leather and Allison is in her little girl's churchgoing dress!"

Hurt, Allison looks down at her dress, smoothing her hand over the fabric. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing," Cora and Lydia say together. Cora sighs and Scott can tell she's pulling herself under control. "Lydia. I love you, but you're being overbearing. No one is going to care what we wear."

Lydia makes an inhuman noise of frustration, turning to Scott, stress radiating from her pores. "A little help, please?"

Scott raises his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't care what you guys wear."

In the end, they manage to make it work. Allison wears Erica's leather jacket with her flowy dress, and Erica finds a soft pink sweater to wear with her leather pants. And it's times like these when Scott wonders if they even need a manager at all.

* * *

They go onstage and they fucking blow the roof off. They lose themselves, just like they always do in the studio, and the crowd just eats it up. They sing _Full Moon_ , _Wolfsbane_ , and _Monster_ , three original songs they wrote (although usually it's just Cora and Allison who write them; they'll lock themselves in a room all night and emerge in the morning exhausted but satisfied with a new song in hand) and then they cover a Grouplove song and an Avett Brothers song.

They're begged for an encore, but the manager only promised them an hour. They walk offstage, blowing kisses and throwing gang signs, and as soon as they get backstage, they're practically hyperventilating.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"

"Did that just happen? I-"

"The guy in the front was really hot, did you-"

"When can we do that again?"

They swarm Scott with hugs like they're a pack of puppies, and Allison gives him a bruising kiss, leaving lipstick behind on his face. Stiles snickers.

And Scott knows he wasn't onstage, but he feels just as excited as the girls are.

* * *

They make it big way sooner than any of them really thought.

After their fifth show, they're approached backstage by a boy with curls and an awesome jawline. He says his name is Isaac Lahey, which sets Allison into a fit of "oh my god"s, and that he wants them to be his opener for his tour.

"We'll have to talk to our manager," Lydia says smoothly, offering him a slightly disinterested smile. "Can I have your card? We'll be in touch as soon as we know."

"I look forward to it," Isaac says, flashing them all a dazzling smile, and then whisks away.

After they fill Scott in on what happened, they all crowd around Stiles' computer as Allison's fingers whir across the keys, typing Isaac's name into youtube. "I can't believe you guys don't know who he is," she says, mild disappointment in her tone. "He's really big in Britain. I was planning on going to his concert when he came here, but-" she twists to look at Scott, face pleading. "Hopefully I won't have to now."

Erica literally makes a puppy dog face at him. He sighs. "It does sound like a really good offer. But I'll have to talk to his manager."

"You could ask Derek for advice," Cora suggests. "He's worked with some managers before. Maybe he knows the guy."

Scott takes her up on her idea, and the next day finds Derek recording with an artist in the sound booth. Derek looks at Isaac's business card and breaks out into a smile- which is a first- and nods. "Yeah, his manager's a friend of mine, actually. If you want, I can set that up for you."

Scott thinks about it, but then slowly shakes his head. "Nah, they're my girls. Let me do this for them."

* * *

Scott calls Isaac's manager, a guy named Boyd, and just like that, The Alphas are set.

Isaac's tour is starting in Beacon Hills, luckily enough, and he warns them that there might not be a big crowd. "I'm kind of small over here in the States," he says, shrugging. "Also, I'm not very badass like you lot, so go gentle on them."

"When have we ever been gentle?" Erica says, wicked grin on her face, and Isaac laughs.

After Beacon Hills, they're going to drive to most of the states. Derek insists on coming- "to keep _that one_ off my sister," he had said, pointing accusingly at Stiles, who had shrugged in a what-can-you-do way- and Scott goes, obviously, and they have to bring Stiles to do tech stuff. Cora makes Derek pinkie promise not to kill him.

Allison brings a whole bag of picks ("just in case!") and Erica brings an extra pair of sticks. Lydia brings a shit ton of suitcases, and she argues with Scott for nearly an hour before reluctantly leaving one of her bags locked safely in the studio. They have a separate car from Isaac's- it's Erica's van, but they've remodled it to make it accomodate several sleeping spaces and a few shelves. Stiles and Cora even spraypainted their logo on the sides- a full moon with curvy font that says _The Alphas_.

"Are you ready?" Erica says from her place behind the wheel, hesitating only slightly.

Allison gives her a half-smile in the rearview mirror before glancing at Scott and the girls. "Readier than we'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> the cults song that lydia and cora covered was probably you know what i mean. also, when they covered grouplove, they probably sang tongue tied. and kick drum heart by the avett bros.


End file.
